


[中文翻译]爱情烹饪师/Cooking Up Love

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, MasterChef AU, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: “我恨淘汰赛。”安灼拉叹了口气。“是吗？我看不一定。”格朗泰尔装模作样地板着脸说，说完朝安灼拉咧嘴一笑。（简单说就是一篇MasterchefAU啦）
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 16





	[中文翻译]爱情烹饪师/Cooking Up Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cooking Up Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377613) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> 看的开心！

（第一周）

在厨艺大师的赛场上有条不成文的规定：选手会持续在首次比赛使用的料理台直到赛季结束，合用料理台的“台友”也如是。就安灼拉本人来讲，此条规定让他暗自欣喜。因为第二次踏入厨艺大师的赛场时，格朗泰尔正站在那张料理台另一端。他在安灼拉走近时露出一个微笑。安灼拉朝他走去。

“上次比赛中我边做边吃的行为没惹恼你？”他笑着问。

“所以我想这次也不会更糟了。”安灼拉作轻松样答。

“这话真伤人心，”格朗泰尔说，“不过我把这当作你下的战书了——我接受了。我会努力提升恼人技巧，比上次更上一层楼。”

安灼拉笑着摇摇头，正要作答，然而沙威已经站在众多料理台的前方，开始了惯例的赛前讲话。

今天是创新赛比拼，对此安灼拉已经摩拳擦掌，万分期待着烹调要用的食材。主题揭晓，比赛的核心食材是牛肉。安灼拉立刻想到了牛肉绿咖喱，他决定遵循自己的第一直觉开始烹饪。

评委之一的阿让踱步到安灼拉和格朗泰尔二人的料理台前，首先询问了格朗泰尔在准备的料理。安灼拉保证，他确实不是故意偷听二人的对话——他只是太好奇了。他从对话中捕捉到了农家馅饼（cottage pie）四个字，对此着实惊呼了一声。很少有人在厨艺大师的赛场上选择农家馅饼。众所周知，他们的另一位评委沙威对这道菜向来非同一般的吹毛求疵。

“比赛后三名将进入淘汰赛，”阿让对格朗泰尔说，“你打算成为其中之一吗？”

“当然不，大厨。”格朗泰尔说着，手下的动作行云流水，游刃有余。

阿让微笑，“那么你认为谁可能进入淘汰赛？”

格朗泰尔切菜的手顿了一下。

“安灼拉。”他最终说。听到这儿，被点名淘汰的安灼拉没法再装听不见了。他转过头，两只眼睛瞪着格朗泰尔，正打算说些什么反驳，就看见格朗泰尔朝他眨了眨眼睛，精准发射了个wink过来。

“这样够不够恼人了？”目送阿让离开并朝巴阿雷的料理台走去，格朗泰尔嬉皮笑脸地开口。

“如果我赢了今天的挑战，我要你连做一周的晚饭。”安灼拉嘟囔。

“前提是你赢。”格朗泰尔补充道。

“这是在下战书咯？”安灼拉说，莫名的熟悉感涌来。他想在他和格朗泰尔之间类似的对话已经有——好吧，还只有一次，但这带来的熟悉感已经让他觉得这是个日常惯例了。

这……还不错——鉴于如此的“日常”已经有了开端。

他希望在这场比赛中格朗泰尔能留到最后。

“和你一起的任何事都是挑战。”说着，他身旁的对手迅速越过他冲向厨具区，并迅速拎出来一只煎锅。

—

（第二周）

“好吧，”古费拉克在他的床上紧挨着他，面对好友的质问，安灼拉正竭力把呼之欲出恼羞成怒的呻吟憋在喉咙里，“格朗泰尔。”

“无可奉告。”他把脸埋进床头的枕头里，思考怎样才能憋死自己。

“你喜欢他。”古费拉克自说自话地总结道，安灼拉移开枕头，脸上的表情意味深长。到底是什么让古费拉克得出这样不可思议的结论的？他本人都还没说什么呢。“你是不是想在早上给他煎蛋，在晚上为他煮饭——你喜欢他。”

“我们只是共用一个料理台。”安灼拉义正言辞。

“还有一个房间。”古费拉克提醒道。只有他才是最没有资格提醒安灼拉这一点的人，安灼拉想，定定地看着面前事件的始作俑者——格朗泰尔会与安灼拉同住一个房间，完全是毫无自制力、无理取闹地要和公白飞住的古费拉克的错。

当然，作为室友，他二人共享的不只有同一个房间，他们还不可抗地需要共享同一间浴室，并且安灼拉已经有一次在格朗泰尔使用浴室时踏了进去。天知道他为什么没有洗澡锁门的习惯。不过此事他绝不会向古费拉克提起就是了。

“依旧无可奉告。”他重复道。

“那好，”古费拉克说着往他的身上靠了靠，眼中恶作剧的光芒闪烁，“让我们从另一个角度分析看：在赛场上格朗泰尔总是一刻不停地同你调情，所以说他喜欢你。”

脸颊上蹭蹭上涨的温度使安灼拉意识到自己脸红了。“不，他没有。”他知道自己这话毫无说服力，顶多算一句象征性抗议。若要真心否认他该说些更实质的、且置身事外的中立评价，而不是像这样，短短几个字就出卖了自己的真实心情。古费拉克这则（爆炸性的）总结让他的心怦怦乱跳起来，并难以自控地猜测起格朗泰尔也对他有些意思的可能性。对于谈情说爱上的事，他的心思向来不怎么敏感，不过如果这推断是从十分擅长这些的古费拉克嘴里说出来的的话，倒让他燃起几分希望。

“不，他有。”古费拉克咯咯笑，“看，你到底还是承认了你喜欢他。”

安灼拉甩了好友一枕头，“我才没有——”

古费拉克嘘了一声，“你就是喜欢格朗泰尔。”他露出他本人专属的表情，表情对着安灼拉说：我是你最好的朋友别想对我说谎。

安灼拉还从没对这个竹马竹马两小无猜的好友说过谎。最终他还是决定暂时不要打破这个传统。

“好吧，”他叹了口气，“好吧，我承认。就一点点。”

古费拉克得偿所愿，欢呼一声，把安灼拉扑倒在床上。

格朗泰尔在这个点精确地拧开了门把手。边打哈欠边伸懒腰的动作使他在衬衫下摆与低腰裤间道纹身线条若隐若现。床上互相交叠的两个身影成功地把打哈欠的动作定格在了半空。被压在古费拉克肚子底下，安灼拉不太能确定自己刚才是否在想象失落的表情出现在格朗泰尔脸上。

“需要我晚些再来？”格朗泰尔问。

“不用，”古费拉克愉悦地挪了挪屁股，这在安灼拉脑中升起一阵不祥的预感，他只听见古费拉克说道， “我宣布，今天是国际拥抱安灼拉日，格朗泰尔，你也该加入我们。”

安灼拉决定谋杀古费拉克。

“来吧格朗泰尔，一起传播爱与和平。” 倚在门边的格朗泰尔狐疑地看了看古费拉克狡黠的笑脸，又犹豫地朝床上的另一个人眨眨眼睛。

他扬了扬眉毛，安灼拉这才意识到格朗泰尔是在征求他的应允。有热流匆匆淌过他的胸膛，他真的很想花些时间探究一下这汪神秘泉、看看这股暖流到底从何而来，但显然格朗泰尔还等待他的回答。

“你也可以过来，”他说，发誓自己绝没在古费拉克的笑声中两颊飘红，“古费怎么会让你错过这等美事。”

“当然啦。”他的好友大方承认道。得到应允格朗泰尔也走近安灼拉床边，学着古费拉克的样子依偎在了安灼拉另一侧。

“还不错。”格朗泰尔说着，缓缓合上眼皮。

“嗯哼，”古费拉克哼了一声，“这活动应该常常举行。安灼拉是个舒服的抱枕，同意吗？记住——安灼拉不会对一个爱的抱抱说不。”

“一会就记在笔记本上。”格朗泰尔的声音里溢满了困倦，所以此时安灼拉应当叫格朗泰尔趁着清醒快些回到自己的床上，但他说得没错，靠成一团的感觉很棒，那么再沉迷一会儿也不是什么问题。

格朗泰尔呼出的平稳气息拂过他的手臂，他低头看着古费拉克装模作样的温柔微笑——他当然知道，这背后藏了张志得意满的笑脸。

他不会放弃谋杀古费拉克——不过可以考虑在过程中让他少些痛苦。

—

（第三周）

他们都不知道小鸡仔这名字是从哪儿冒出来的。

他们从赛场返回选手宿舍，安灼拉正在厨房忙活晚餐。今晚他打算做顿美味的意大利炖饭（risotto）。格朗泰尔也在厨房，捣鼓他新研究的创新菜——某种理论上不太可行的酸奶混合饮料。不过它已经可喜的初具轮廓，甚至令人难以置信地散发着诱人气息。

安灼拉一心一意搅拌着他的炖饭，就听见格朗泰尔的声音在不远处响起，“嘿小鸡仔，帮我拿把干净的抹刀？”

“小鸡仔？”安灼拉皱了皱眉，把锅子架在灶台上，从抽屉里翻了把新抹刀递了过去。

“嗯哼，”格朗泰尔不置可否地哼一声，接过抹刀在大概是百香果汁的液体里搅了两圈，接着让安灼拉猝不及防地，往他嘴里塞了一大勺果味酸奶，“小鸡仔。”格朗泰尔重复。

百香果味的酸奶在安灼拉的味蕾上蹦跶了几下，“太酸了，”他回味了一下舌头上的味道，看着格朗泰尔在笔记本上记下他的评价，“为什么叫我小鸡仔？”

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑，“我不应该告诉你。因为如果说了的话，我预感有95%的可能我们会即刻见证其间原因。我现在可真矛盾呀，安灼拉。你可以想想你自己干过什么？”

安灼拉眯起眼睛，“你想我用这把勺子糊你脸吗，格朗泰尔？别以为我光说不做。”

格朗泰尔大笑，“那么给你点儿提示。想想你生气的时候，或者无言以对的时候，”他继续道，看似鼓励地眨眨眼，“你——好吧那我揭晓谜底——发起牢骚来就像只小鸡仔。”

安灼拉喉咙里窜出一声愤怒的低吼，格朗泰尔眼里蹦出几颗星星，“来了来了，”他大笑着叫道，“尖叫鸡！”

格朗泰尔还是没逃过被勺子糊脸的命运。解决完问题的安灼拉转过身回到灶台旁，在锅子烧干前重新搅起炖菜。他没告诉格朗泰尔，事实上他并不讨厌这个可笑的外号，甚至有些许喜悦。当然他也没有告诉对方，他乐意格朗泰尔继续叫他小鸡仔，因为这让他感到特别。话虽这样说，不过格朗泰尔也没有停下喊他这外号的自觉和打算。即使每次听到小鸡仔这个名字安灼拉都表现得紧皱眉头，一副被冒犯的样子，但他的心脏还是会在听到格朗泰尔满含笑意的声音时扑通乱跳。

这没什么大不了。安灼拉想，他控制得好局面，就一切正常。

—

（第四周）

他的面糊味道不太对，但他找不到原因。它味道不错，但显然有哪味能让面糊的滋味更进一步的调料被他落下了。只差一步它就能成为安灼拉需要的完美面糊，就这一步之差让安灼拉不禁心烦意乱。

他看了一眼时钟，时间紧迫，但重做的时间尚且足够。他想赢得这周的神秘盒挑战，他想他应当重做一份面糊，但问题是，即使重做一份他依旧不知道缺少的是哪味调料，面糊不会有任何改变。

他瞥了一眼料理台另一端的格朗泰尔，他正悠闲地吹着口哨飞速搅打蛋清，安灼拉猜测他准备制作蛋白霜。这次的神秘盒挑战简直是为格朗泰尔量身定做的——他正不慌不忙地给完成的部分甜点摆盘。格朗泰尔大概知道他的面糊里缺了什么，安灼拉想，只要他开口问他。

他又尝了一口碗里的面糊，毫不出彩的味道使他缩了缩肩膀。他舀起一勺走到料理台另一端，四下望了望台面上不拘小节乱放的食物和厨具们，犹豫着放在哪能不碍到格朗泰尔的事。

“嘿，格朗泰尔，在你有空的时候能不能帮我尝尝这个——”

他的话只说到这儿——格朗泰尔已经探身到他面前。他的手掌抓住安灼拉拿勺子的手腕，就这他的手将盛满面糊的勺子送入了口中。他听到格朗泰尔含着勺子，发出一声小小的赞叹。他没有颤抖，不过也只是勉励维持罢了。

“味道不错。”安灼拉撤回勺柄，格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴唇。

安灼拉能感觉到摄像机的镜头正对着他俩，他知道自己的目光正焦灼地看向格朗泰尔，他的心思也许会在镜头之下无所遁形。但他完全移不开目光。

手腕上被格朗泰尔触碰的皮肤还在叫嚣着，随之而来的短暂的大脑空白也使他难以开口询问面糊的问题，“可是——”

“可是缺了肉桂可不行。”格朗泰尔简短地说，安灼拉感到手腕上的压力一松，噢，噢，他爱死格朗泰尔了，“时间还够你重做一份。虽然我知道看样子是我要赢了——不过可别自暴自弃啊！”

“如果你能在甜点之外的比赛里打败我，”安灼拉用习惯的语调回道，相同的争论从比赛开始至今已经发生了无数次，一贯的，他将全身心注意力投入到面对格朗泰尔的挑衅生出的愤怒上——如果不是如此，他想自己一定会踏过与对方相隔的几英寸地板，将嘴唇紧紧贴上与格朗泰尔的嘴唇。但他不能这样做，“我们就来谈谈。”

格朗泰尔的脸上没有失落，只是和平常一样微笑，“如果你能在甜点比赛里打败我，那么想谈什么都行，小鸡仔。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，投入紧张的面糊重新制作中。阿让来到格朗泰尔的料理台前进行的例行询问都被他彻底屏蔽在了双耳之外。直到沙威的声音在前方响起，“格朗泰尔，你认为今天谁最有可能落入淘汰？”

“简单的问题，”格朗泰尔说，不用抬头安灼拉也知道他又勾起嘴角露出了自信的微笑，“安灼拉，这还用说吗？”

在评委们结束试吃并开始结果讨论之后的空当，格朗泰尔凑到来安灼拉身旁。他捏起一块安灼拉盘子里的炸香蕉（banana fritter）丢进嘴里。“味道还不错，”格朗泰尔回味着在舌尖缭绕的香蕉香味，眼睛一亮，“操，哇哦，这个超级好吃，”他又拿起一块送进嘴里，“我想把这盘全部吃光——让我吃一辈子我也愿意！”

安灼拉的脸颊发烫，他喉结上下滚动了几下，却没说出想说的话。他也愿意给格朗泰尔做一辈子炸香蕉。他咬住舌头，确保自己这心里话没脱口而出。

过了一会儿，他面向格朗泰尔开口，“我可不敢肯定你是不是在胡吹我。看看你盘子的料理？它实在太漂亮了。”

“金棕色的千层酥饼配火红色雪酪，很漂亮是不是？”格朗泰尔的目光不着痕迹地扫过安灼拉身上的红色T恤和脚下的红色帆布鞋，微微一笑，“灵感女神道眷顾。”

安灼拉此时只想离格朗泰尔更近一步。他想捧住他的脸颊，亲吻格朗泰尔到用尽氧气，而其中最令他恐惧的是他感到这一切似乎都在向合理化发展，好像这才是他应做的、真正正确的事，也是格朗泰尔同样在渴求的事。

他向前迈了一步，“格朗泰尔，我——”

阿让、沙威和芳汀三位评委在此时回到了赛场。时机被打破了，安灼拉的心思在舌尖徘徊了两圈，身子退回了自己那端。虽然他的眼角的余光仍偷偷停留在格朗泰尔那边。

他感到……有些失望，却也松了口气。他想象不出方才如果他听从直觉会发生什么，甚至不能确定自己是否读懂了格朗泰尔刚刚那个微笑。有时他看着格朗泰尔，看他面对自己时露出的神采，他猜想那是与自己同样的渴望与欢喜，他有时以为自己知道那代表什么，但格朗泰尔确实对每位选手都同样的友好而善言，没有哪位选手是不爱他的。诚然，格朗泰尔与安灼拉的距离与其他人相比近得多，但那是因为他俩共享着同一个房间与同一张料理台，这一切都发生得自然而然。

安灼拉从未对自己生活中的任何一件事如此动摇过，而此时他却惶惶不安。

最终他决定把注意力转移至当下，专注于他唯一能确定的事上——比如他知道他的炸香蕉美味非常，可能会成为他在整个比赛中呈上的最出色的甜点。如果这道菜还不足以使他坐上前三的宝座，那就没什么能做到了。

听到格朗泰尔的名字毫不令人意外，安灼拉笑着摇了摇头，格朗泰尔朝他露出一个大大的微笑，并在接下来马吕斯的名字被念道时加大了嘴角的弧度。安灼拉没注意到这些。他从未想过自己会有落选的可能。他紧绷着神经等待着最后一个名字响起，在听到自己的名字后如释重负地松了口气。

“这是三种完全不同的料理，”评委之一的芳汀说，微笑着看向走出料理台站在评审台前的三人，“三种完全不同的口味，让我们很难抉择。”

“没有绝对的最佳作品，”阿让说，马吕斯紧张地笑了笑，“你同意吗，马吕斯？”

“我看到了格朗泰尔和安灼拉的料理，也清楚自己的那份，”马吕斯无奈地耸了耸肩，“不过没关系，能拿到前三我就很满足了。”

“格朗泰尔，”沙威说，“这场挑战是你擅长的领域，你感到压力了吗？”

“有点儿，”格朗泰尔说着用肩膀撞了撞并肩站立的安灼拉，安灼拉扬起嘴角，还有什么比能在甜点上与格朗泰尔一较高下更让人高兴的呢？“安灼拉跟我打了个赌，赌他在这次挑战中能不能成为我的劲敌。”

芳汀微笑看着安灼拉，“安灼拉，甜点一直是你的苦手，是不是？”

“格朗泰尔在比赛中给了我些建议，”他毫不避讳地承认，在格朗泰尔吃惊的目光下面不改色地继续，“所以，如果我赢了那也同样是格朗泰尔的胜利。无论我们谁获胜，格朗泰尔都是最终赢家。”

格朗泰尔最终以他漂亮的解构蛋白霜柠檬酥皮挞（deconstructed lemon meringue tart）配覆盆子雪酪（raspberry sorbet）获得了神秘盒挑战的胜利，而输给格朗泰尔也并未令安灼拉感到遗憾。就像沙威说的，甜点挑战赛完全是格朗泰尔的战场。

当然，这只是其中一个原因。他没有说的另一个原因其实是他喜欢看格朗泰尔赢得挑战时的模样。他喜欢格朗泰尔在比赛结束后满足的微笑，他弯起眼睛时眼角的波纹以及在胜利时习惯的呼喊。最重要的，他喜欢在这些之后来自格朗泰尔的拥抱。他会将脸埋进安灼拉的颈窝，收紧环住他腰身的手臂。这对安灼拉来说同样是份美妙的奖赏，即使他并不是比赛的赢家。

这一次，将脸埋在安灼拉的颈窝一会儿后格朗泰尔微微抬起头，他在他耳边轻声说，“在选择核心材料时我一直想着你。”

安灼拉露出了微笑，“别想这样讨好我。”

格朗泰尔离开安灼拉的怀抱向评委们走去，他扩大了脸上的笑容。“我从来没有！”

—

（第五周）

收拾行李一直是最令人沮丧的事。

以安灼拉的水平来说，他并非淘汰赛的常客，但团队赛的胜负并不能由个人能力所左右。即使他尽了自己所能，还是依旧没挽回队伍的败势。他知道自己在团队赛中并没有犯错，他端上的每一块牛排都煎得刚刚好。但没有愧疚感也并不会让收拾行李这事有半分好心情。

“别摆出一副世界末日到来的样子，”格朗泰尔往行李箱中塞了几件衣服翻了个白眼，“一切都会顺利的，小鸡仔。”

“我恨淘汰赛。”安灼拉叹了口气。

“是吗？我看不一定。”格朗泰尔装模作样地板着脸说，说完朝安灼拉咧嘴一笑。

尽管难以抑制即将要参加淘汰赛的糟糕心情，安灼拉还是回了一个笑容。格朗泰尔把从卫生间收回的洗漱用品一股脑倒进箱子，他走到安灼拉的床边，对着对方箱子里码放整齐的衣服又翻了个夸张的白眼（“我简直不知道你在烦些什么。即使用脚趾头想也知道离开的人不会是你。”），在他的目光游移到箱子里那件叠放平整的安灼拉最爱的红衬衫时，他的眼睛亮了亮，一把抽出了那件衬衫丢到自己床上。

“你在干什么？”安灼拉皱起眉毛，“如果你要弄乱我刚收拾好的箱子——”

格朗泰尔赶紧停住他的话头，“我要借你的幸运衬衫穿穿——为了明天的比赛，”他漫不经心地说，就像这根本没什么大不了——就像穿安灼拉的衬衫再正常不过，就像他们已经是可以为了随便什么原因而穿对方衣服的密友，就像格朗泰尔从未意识到在日复一日的相处中安灼拉对他与日俱增的特殊感情。格朗泰尔的目光并未从他身上移开，安灼拉回视他的视线，似乎从中看出了些令人难以置信的……谨小慎微。而其中的原因安灼拉尚未明了。“等我们安全度过淘汰赛就还给你。”格朗泰尔说着微微抬头，这不是个问题，除了像在质问安灼拉说：你不同意？的那双眼睛。想到这安灼拉十分想笑，因为就算格朗泰尔要把他整个行李箱的衬衫都拿去，他大概也没法说不。

“好吧，”安灼拉说，对于此时自己的声音正常地发出来表示满意。接着，更像是本该事后出现的灵机一动，他说，“如果你要穿走我的幸运衬衫去比赛，那我也要一件你的。”

格朗泰尔的表情似乎有些惊讶——这不无道理，实际上安灼拉本人也对自己不假思索的脱口而出大吃一惊——但惊讶的神色只在格朗泰尔脸上闪现了一瞬，他点点头，恢复了笑容。

安灼拉走向格朗泰尔敞开的行李箱，他清楚地知道自己想要拿走的是哪一件。在快速地搜寻过后，他在箱子的最底层角落发现了他的目标。他将那件T恤缓缓抽出，转过头观察身后格朗泰尔的反应。

他看着他攥在手恤的T恤吞了口口水。“你确定你想要这件，小鸡仔？”他平静地问道，直视着安灼拉的眼睛。安灼拉肯定地点了点头。

安灼拉手里抓的是格朗泰尔最爱的那件绿色T恤，破旧褪色，上面还散布着几团颜料。它不属于格朗泰尔穿出门的衣物之一，但在宿舍格朗泰尔几乎每时每刻都离不开它——他总穿着这件T恤在休息室里散漫地闲逛，在床上偶尔兼做睡衣。安灼拉早想试试它的手感是不是像看上去那样柔软，此时他发现的确没错，他在脑子里的笔记本上默默记下。

格朗泰尔的目光依旧停留在安灼拉身上。他紧了紧攥住T恤的手指。格朗泰尔错觉他们之间的距离似乎比刚刚近了一些。

“祝好运。”安灼拉说，声音略微嘶哑。格朗泰尔盯着他的嘴巴。

“祝好运。”格朗泰尔重复，他舔了舔嘴唇。安灼拉渴望它。

他渴望能将所有顾虑和担忧抛之脑后，他只需环住格朗泰尔的脖颈，将嘴唇抵住他的，尝尝他的嘴里是不是真有他总含在嘴里的M&M豆的味道，看看他们的身体是否如他渴望般契合。

他想要格朗泰尔，感情强烈以至于光是想法就让他有种挫败的难过。但格朗泰尔是位称职的朋友，此时二人间的气氛轻松愉悦，安灼拉不想因为他的一个想法、一个行为将这一切毁于一旦。因此他后退了。他的膝弯抵到床沿，朝格朗泰尔笑了笑，接着转身继续收拾起行李箱。

格朗泰尔的目光使他如芒在背。安灼拉偏头偷瞥到格朗泰尔打量他的目光，他希望自己没有表现得过于明显，以致在格朗泰尔面前暴露他的感情。同时又对格朗泰尔发现并回应他抱着一分微不可寻的希望。每每有什么事遇上格朗泰尔，他似乎就总能在两个矛盾选项中艰难地僵持不下。

接下来两人就只是安静地收拾行李，安灼拉将心思放在了堆叠自己的衣物，而格朗泰尔一反常态地做了相同的事。房间的空气似乎正发酵出无声的波浪，但安灼拉无法肯定这是否只是属于自己的错觉。因此他决定无视这一切。

直到二人躺回各自的床上，房间内的沉默才被打破。

安灼拉向来侧着身子睡，因此他早习惯了面对格朗泰尔的床铺入眠。这在通常并不是一个麻烦，因为格朗泰尔仰睡，且似乎在入睡时从未受到过安灼拉目光的影响。但今天，当他们像平常那样拉好被子，借着暖黄的灯光，仰躺的格朗泰尔在安灼拉面前的床铺上翻了个身，目光直直看进安灼拉的眼里。

他的心脏在目光相接时便飞速跳跃起来，格朗泰尔每一次带着困意的眨动眼皮都使之增速几分。

“明天的比赛好运，E。”静默了一会儿，格朗泰尔平静地说，露出了一个温柔的微笑。

安灼拉想说你很好看，我无法移开眼神，想说我想亲你直到无法呼吸，想说天哪，我实在是太喜欢你了，最终他只是长长地呼出一口气，“你也是。不要在明天回家，R。”

格朗泰尔的嘴角溜出了一串笑声。“我还没准备在现在离开，因为你还在这儿呢。”说完他飞快地按下台灯的开关，他的脸迅速隐没在黑暗中，没给安灼拉留下一点儿时间来解读。

—

（第六周）

蓝队的场面一团乱糟糟。安灼拉站在赛场另一头都能清晰地听到巴纳斯山与艾潘妮二人间的吼叫声。他搅拌了两下锅子里的意面酱汁，望向骚动的方向。他看见格朗泰尔，正无所适从地站在一旁，面对着队友愈演愈烈的争吵。

他看上去……完全陷入了手足无措。与人相处时的格朗泰尔总是如鱼得水的样子，周围人的情感与活力在谈笑中总能自然地被他化为己用。但在比赛才开始不久的现在，他的样子却看上去已经心灰意冷了。这给安灼拉道胸中添了一把无名火——虽然艾潘妮只是行使了作为队长理所应当的第一选择权。她从安灼拉的身边偷走了他。

安灼拉再次低头看了眼意面的酱汁，确认了炉子里的肉丸正努力变得美味，以及检查了珂赛特负责的意面面团、确保其余队友手中的任务全在准确无误地进行。他的团队的每个步骤都毫无差错地进行，准备中的料理已经香气四溢，味道与预期相比堪称完美。可以说团队赛的胜利是十拿九稳的了。

所以……这时离开几分钟也不是问题。

他飞快走向蓝队的厨房，并打断了艾潘妮和巴纳斯山一波高过一波的尖叫。他了解到二人争执的原因在前菜的选择上，问题简单得让他直翻白眼。他提议投票表决，队里的三人选了焗大虾（baked prawns），另外四人则选择了酸橘汁腌鱼（ceviche）；问题就解决了。他耸耸肩。让艾潘妮与巴纳斯山一起工作就是个错误，他快速地帮蓝队队员分配了任务，过程只花了五分钟。看着对手队伍有条不紊地开始工作，安灼拉心里也升起些小小的自豪感。

他正打算回红队继续自己的工作，格朗泰尔就在他猝不及防中抱住了他，手臂紧紧环住安灼拉的腰。“操，安灼拉，你太不可思议了。我真的没法相信你为我们队做了这些。”

格朗泰尔的怀抱很温暖，他的呼吸带着些颤抖冲刷上安灼拉的脖颈，导致他不自觉地说出了心里话，“我不是为他们做的。”

格朗泰尔的身体一僵。天哪，他刚刚绝对把一切都搞成了一团糟，很显然，格朗泰尔根本从未有过与他同样的渴望。这是不可能发生的——格朗泰尔该喜欢的是风趣幽默、如太阳般热情奔放的情人，安灼拉显然不是。格朗泰尔自然不会对安灼拉有所渴望。

他动了动身体试图挣脱格朗泰尔的怀抱，对方却紧了紧手臂。“你怎么能这么说，小鸡仔，”格朗泰尔的声音蒙着听上去不太真切，“你怎么能不明白？”他自顾自般地说完，又抱了抱安灼拉，才放开手回到料理台前。

安灼拉该为自己的身体才一离开格朗泰尔怀抱就开始怀念而感到担忧，但此时他的注意只在格朗泰尔刚刚的话上。“不明白什么？”他皱眉。

格朗泰尔大笑，声音里大概有着难以置信，“那——”

“安灼拉，你炉子里的肉丸大事不好啦！”古费拉克的呼唤永远这么不合时宜。安灼拉是想装作没听见队友的叫喊，来完成与格朗泰尔的对话，因为直觉告诉他——这非常重要，但对面的格朗泰尔却已经放弃了将话继续说完。他在背后推了他一把，将他向红队的厨房推出两步。

那一晚并没有再一次提起那场没说完的对话，因为格朗泰尔正收拾自己的行李，这不是谈话的合适时机。于是他拿起一本菜谱，对着格朗泰尔大声朗读起来。读到那些华而不实的菜品时，他嫌弃地批评起来，叫格朗泰尔提些更好的建议。

他们躺在床上，房间里唯一的灯光也熄灭了，安灼拉说——这就像一场单纯的仪式——“明天不要回家，R。”

“我还没做离开的打算，”格朗泰尔说，“你也别想轻易摆脱我。”空了半拍，他补充道。

“我不想摆脱你。”安灼拉说，发自真心。

格朗泰尔的方向很安静。安灼拉等待了许久，直到他以为格朗泰尔已经睡着了。

“好。”最终，他听见格朗泰尔轻声说。

“好。”安灼拉合上了眼睛。

—

（第七周）

“你怎么一脸迷惑？像是不能理解我会选你一起下厨似的。”格朗泰尔扣上主厨厨师服的扣子，翻了个白眼。

“你应该在确认核心食材后，分析每名选手的优势再决定帮手人选，”安灼拉说，“你不能就因为……想选我而选我。”

“我就是打算因为想选你而选你，”格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻，“我的豁免赛，我的特权。”

安灼拉面无表情，“你没必要选我帮厨，在看台上我照样会朝你大喊大叫，你知道的。”

“但我不只想让你站在看台上大喊大叫，”格朗泰尔似乎有些暴躁，但这让安灼拉笑了，“你不站在我身边，赢了别针又有什么意思呢。”

安灼拉胸口的心脏跳得好大声。

“好吧，好吧，”他说着，“无论你想要什么。”句子离开嘴唇意义就会更加沉重，他应该担心一下这会带来的困扰，但此时他完全不想思考。

格朗泰尔的目光放柔和了，嘴角勾起一个打趣的小小的微笑，“无论我想要什么？”

安灼拉笑了笑，“无论你想要什么。”

“那给我个好运吻，小鸡仔。”格朗泰尔笑着靠在墙上。

格朗泰尔只是开了个玩笑。安灼拉知道格朗泰尔只是开了个玩笑，因为他们在七个礼拜里分享了同一个房间，他想自己大概是了解格朗泰尔的，因此他没什么理由为自己的行为狡辩——他靠近了，双手垫在格朗泰尔毛绒绒的后脑勺后边，接着吻了他。

接下来是一段令人无所适从而难以忍受的时刻，格朗泰尔僵立住没有动弹，甚至似乎也屏住了呼吸，安灼拉已经想要退缩了，也许他可以抽回身子笑着说这只是个玩笑，但他没有动。他站在原来的位置，一只手扶住格朗泰尔的后脖颈，另一只手轻轻抚在格朗泰尔臀部。他的嘴唇抵在格朗泰尔的唇上，头脑里渴望着某事的发生。

安灼拉这次没感到失望；格朗泰尔的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着发出细微的呼吸，接着将嘴唇再一次贴了上来，更确定、更坚决，安灼拉扶在格朗泰尔后脑的手滑进他浓密的头发，在被格朗泰尔舌头触碰到时发出小声呻吟。他尽自己所能地亲吻格朗泰尔，因为长吻自然也是一个吻。他试图将其收益最大化，因为他不敢肯定还有下次，也不敢肯定格朗泰尔依旧想要更多。

两人分开时，格朗泰尔瞳孔放大，嘴唇红肿，被唾液浸得亮晶晶的。这让安灼拉想不顾一切地再凑上去给他一吻，剥掉那条碍事的厨师服，用尽一切方法让格朗泰尔的身躯贴着他的身体颤栗，想要只沉浸于格朗泰尔之中。但他用自己所有残存的意志力后退了一步，拉开了距离。

“那么，”安灼拉道声音略带嘶哑，“祝你好运。”

格朗泰尔盯着他，眼神清澈，双唇缓缓分开一条缝，“这是什么——”

格朗泰尔话被敲门声打断了，公白飞的声音传进来：“安灼拉，现在我们该走了。”安灼拉有一半想要大笑——他俩之间的对话怎么总是这样难以完成？他不能确定自己的态度是高兴亦或是失望，还是应当把这当做来自某个不可说的神圣领域的警告符号。

他伸手抚平格朗泰尔的厨师服，转身走向门口。手指搁在门把手上时顿了顿，转回头看向依旧盯着他的格朗泰尔，他一动不动地站在刚刚安灼拉离开他的地方，“要赢得别针，R。”安灼拉微笑。

他没等格朗泰尔说什么，他想他现在已经袒露里心意给他，也愿意等他慢慢考虑。在去赛场的路上他脑中回放着刚刚的吻，在每一面的画面上暂停审阅自己是否有做错的地方。他仍然不能确定自己是否该在袒露心意前等更久些，但他知道此刻已是尽人事听天命了。他只能等待格朗泰尔的选择。

后座上的古费拉克播放着聒噪的流行音乐，倒让他缓解了些紧张情绪。随后站在厨艺大师的厨房里，他感到了些实感、更坚定也更放松了些。

但轻松并不长久。

格朗泰尔面对着这个城镇的顶级厨师之一，与每次的豁免挑战一样，他需要选择另两名参赛者一同完成比赛。格朗泰尔先选了米西什塔，没什么令人吃惊的，今天他选择的核心食材是生姜，安灼拉猜他要走亚洲菜路线，米西什塔在这方面十分拿手，必定能做出一份优秀的主菜。也许是鱼，安灼拉默默在脑中缩小前菜的选择范围。也许他可以调杯地狱鸡尾酒（slammer），腌些扇贝（cure scallops）——

他听见从珂赛特的方向传来一声小小的惊呼，她在走下看台前略带担忧地看了他一眼。安灼拉这才发现格朗泰尔没有叫到他的名字。

“今天没有安灼拉。”沙威的声音在地面上响起。

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，安灼拉的心揪了一下。他有些想移开目光，但还是倔强地强迫自己看向台下，摆出未受影响的样子。

“今天我对打算制作的菜式十分明确，因此选择米西什塔和珂赛特最为适合，”格朗泰尔说，目光并未回视看台上的安灼拉，想到自己可能已经毁了二人间的友谊让安灼拉胃里一紧，“我想赢得别针，我不会放过任何机会。”

“当然，”芳汀友善地朝安灼拉笑了笑，“那么我们要离开厨房让你们开始准备了。期待你们的作品。好运，格朗泰尔！”

评委们退出厨房后厨房由弗以伊接管，这时在看台上古费拉克和公白飞走到了安灼拉两旁。安灼拉一直崇拜着弗以伊在摆盘上神乎其神的色彩拼搭和炉火纯青的刀工，但现在他完全没法集中注意听弗以伊正在说什么。

“你俩吵架了？”古费拉克问，一只手搭上安灼拉肩膀。

安灼拉吞了吞口水没想出回答。“我不知道。”他最终说。

“你想谈谈吗？”公白飞问。他没看向安灼拉，因为他知道安灼拉在难过时讨厌被人盯着。安灼拉庆幸在比赛中有这样两个朋友，也许——告诉他们他亲了格朗泰尔、以及他对格朗泰尔感情的事会让他好受些，但他没法说出口。

这事他只想当作自己的秘密，只想把它留在心里，不是因为他想把这份感情永远藏起来，只是他希望格朗泰尔是那个第一个听到他坦白的人。他想他还没有直白的告诉格朗泰尔自己的感情，之前的还不算。

因此他小心地摇了摇头，相信公白飞和古费拉克在他准备好和他们谈谈之前都不会再和他提起这事。

接下来的九十分钟过得飞快。在之前并肩作战时安灼拉从没有机会认真欣赏格朗泰尔的厨艺——他与他分居一张料理台两端，在同一个倒计时时钟下赛跑，通常他没有时间用来观察。而这次他花了整整九十分钟看格朗泰尔，他看见他在集中注意将糖霜洒上盘子时皱起眉毛，感受自己在听到格朗泰尔磨锐刀锋、发出笑声时心脏的跳动，回味不时回荡在心里、想要为格朗泰尔擦掉额头上汗珠的渴望。

格朗泰尔看上去很开心。安灼拉回忆起上一次格朗泰尔的豁免挑战，回忆他是否像今天站在珂赛特和米西什塔旁边微笑着，很快他感到一阵泄气。因为他记不得了。

格朗泰尔通常会边忙活手里的活计边与看台上观赛的选手们聊天，若李、博须埃、或者任何一个愿意聊天的人。无论是在豁免赛里还是在淘汰赛他总是这样，结果就会收获安灼拉的一记警告，提醒他好好看看头顶倒计时的钟表。

“别嫉妒，阿波罗。你知道我最喜欢的还是你。”格朗泰尔又一次面对警告这样回答，安灼拉朝他皱眉，但脸红红的。格朗泰尔对他笑了笑。

然而今天，他除去检查珂赛特和米西什塔、以及回答弗以伊关于的问题以外没说一句话。甚至没有抬头看一眼看台，一次也没有。安灼拉知道原因大概是自己道目光自比赛开始就一刻没离开格朗泰尔的缘故。

格朗泰尔在全力避开他。这想法给了安灼拉当头一棒，他想方设法想要甩脱这个糟糕的想法，于是把注意力集中在里钟表上。而这同样是个错误。因为看着倒计时对时钟只会让他想朝着正忙活的格朗泰尔大叫，提醒他只有最后一分钟了。但他此刻做不到这些。他只得叫古费拉克帮忙。

格朗泰尔、珂赛特、米西什塔三人呈现了一份华丽精致的料理。尤其是格朗泰尔的甜点——即使是不带上对做这道菜的厨师的特别偏好，安灼拉也完全被吸引了目光。它也许是格朗泰尔呈上的最漂亮的甜点之一。这让安灼拉不禁思考起是否没有他的帮忙格朗泰尔会做得更好，自己是否一直在做拖后腿的事。

格朗泰尔能赢得这场比赛的。

如果是格朗泰尔赢得比赛，他想自己完全不会介意。

在评委品尝的过程中安灼拉全神贯注在其他人对结果的讨论上。他听到的大多数人都认为这场比赛似乎难分胜负，但格朗泰尔大概略逊一筹，带不走那枚金光闪闪的豁免别针。

安灼拉对预料胜负这事毫无头绪，但他希望格朗泰尔赢。他发自内心地如此期望。之前的两场豁免挑战赛（一场是格朗泰尔的豁免赛，另一场是安灼拉自己的）中，安灼拉都站在格朗泰尔身侧，在紧张的时钟嘀嗒声中与格朗泰尔共同进退，然而今天不是，这让他有些微妙的古怪感。

他才离开了格朗泰尔的身边两个小时，就对那个位置产生了强烈的想念。他意识到自己真的需要非常努力，才能压下胸口的痛感。他想是他用那个糟糕的吻永远破坏了他与格朗泰尔之间的友谊。从现在开始他也许要开始与他保持距离。

“他们回来了！”热安一脸激动，评委们回到了厨房，他们回到了看台的位置站好。

“格朗泰尔，现在是什么感觉？”阿让微笑着问。

“出乎意料的平静，”格朗泰尔说，“我有种感觉——今天是个好日子。”

芳汀笑了笑，“让我们看看，来吧？”

珂赛特的前菜获胜，米西什塔的主菜落败。

看着沙威开口，安灼拉的心跳到了嗓子眼，“现在胜负全在甜点上了，你对自己的作品有信心吗，格朗泰尔？”

即使是从看台上他的位置，安灼拉也能看到格朗泰尔嘴唇弯起的笑容。

“十分之有，”他转身对着身旁的大厨，今日的被挑战者，“无冒犯之意，我只是有这样一种感觉。”芳汀笑着摇了摇头，这无论如何都是个好兆头。

“我们最爱的甜点，”沙威正色，“是青柠姜汁苹果糖（ginger-lime candied apple）配蜂蜜慕斯（honey mousse）。恭喜，格朗泰尔，金别针是属于你的。”

安灼拉站在看台上，他看着格朗泰尔抱着珂赛特转了个圈，又抱起另一边的米西什塔，两位女士在他的的脸颊两边各印了一个湿漉漉的香吻。他看见格朗泰尔笑着接受沙威在他的围裙上别了一枚金光闪闪的别针，他的眼睛和那枚别针一样闪亮。安灼拉只是在高台上看着，心中钝钝地作痛。他想那是因为他真正想站的地方是高台之下，格朗泰尔的身边，那里他能与格朗泰尔一同分享胜利的喜悦。

每个人拥上前祝贺格朗泰尔的胜利时，安灼拉默默退到了后面。这大概又是个错误。因为在评委宣布这一天结束时，参赛者们全鱼贯而出，一个挨一个挤进了回宿舍的轿车。就像他们合谋过一样，最后只剩下安灼拉和格朗泰尔两人，与一辆空轿车。

安灼拉钻进了后座，等待格朗泰尔坐进副驾驶的位子。他想他会在回程的路上保持安静，假装车里坐的只有自己一个。他自觉自己还算机智，这会是个好办法。

除了——格朗泰尔并没有配合他的计划，而是滑进了他身侧的后座。他看到格朗泰尔在用眼角偷瞥。也许他想谈谈那个吻？告诉安灼拉不，让他知道他对这份感情感到不适，并要求他拉开距离。

安灼拉胃里翻滚起来，眼珠一动不动黏在前面座椅的靠枕上。他没法注视着格朗泰尔的眼睛——当他听到即将到来、让他心碎的话的时候，他真的不能。

“恭喜，”他先开了口，因为格朗泰尔只是看着他让他感到无所适从，“你值得那枚别针。”

“可你看起来却不怎么开心。”格朗泰尔安静地说，声音听上去像是输了比赛。安灼拉吞了口口水，面向他，摆出了个微笑。

“我很开心。”他说，他的声音听起来没有很怪，让他升起些毫无意义的自豪感，“我为你感到高兴。你端出的甜点非常漂亮。”

他注意到格朗泰尔的喉结上下滑动，大概是在寻找合适的措辞，“我——”格朗泰尔说了一个字便垂下肩膀。他看着他深吸了口气，再一次开口，“那是为你做的。”

安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“你亲了我口，叫我拿到别针，”格朗泰尔一口气说得飞快，“我拿到了。是你叫我拿到它，我才去拿的——我想让你为我感到骄傲，”他又咽了咽口水，“因为我想让你再亲我一次。”

“噢……”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔的声音似乎在更近的位置响了起来。安灼拉不知道是不是自己缩短了二人间的距离，也或许是格朗泰尔，或者是他俩都向中间近了一步，这不重要了。“安灼拉，我想——”

安灼拉的手搂住了格朗泰尔的后腰，环过他的臀部，这似乎要使他激动颤抖，他又用了些力气，“你想要什么，R？”

他想他知道格朗泰尔会说什么，并已经为这个回答做好了完全准备，可在看到格朗泰尔合上眼睛、听见他说“你”的时候还是短暂地停止了呼吸。

他吻了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔接吻时与他在堆满厨具的料理台前奔忙时一样，充满了激情且专心致志，神采飞扬。安灼拉想将他拉得近些，紧贴在格朗泰尔身上，沉浸在他的气息之中。格朗泰尔的味道混合着生姜，且有着青柠的气味，尝起来像是苹果与蜂蜜，最终他们离开彼此的嘴唇，安灼拉轻笑出声。

“我想我知道为什么你的甜点赢了。”他说着，亲了亲格朗泰尔嘴角扬起的微笑。

—

（第八周）

周末过去，一切并没有发生实质性的变化。

除了——好吧，也并不是完全没有。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔搬进了另一间空房，房间里摆的是一张大号双人床。安灼拉会背靠着格朗泰尔的背入睡，脸贴着格朗泰尔的肩醒来。每天早晨他可以在淋浴下揉搓格朗泰尔的头发，可以牵着格朗泰尔的手给他一个早安吻，或者抵着额头只是朝他傻笑一会。看到古费拉克跟热安两人唧唧喳喳朝他俩指指点点的时候，他尽最大力气才保持住只是露出微笑。

每天安灼拉和格朗泰尔轮流做早饭。格朗泰尔会教他烤面包的窍门，他则教给格朗泰尔从他祖母的秘密菜谱上学来的奶酪煎蛋卷（omelette au fromage）。不过分享烹饪小窍门的过程通常会演变成分享对方的嘴唇。这就像个小家庭。安灼拉爱这样。

他知道了格朗泰尔怕痒，于是常常拿手指划过那些让格朗泰尔忍不住发笑的地方，因为他喜欢看他笑的样子。他发现格朗泰尔喜欢抢被子，于是便在睡觉时更紧贴过去些。他发现格朗泰尔的双手实在是太皮，于是学会了忍耐夜晚的呻吟，以免吵到隔壁的珂赛特与艾潘妮。

他想接下来的一周绝对是会是完美的一周。

接着沙威就宣布了这周的赛程——这周他们只会面临唯一的一场比赛，三人一组，共四组的团队赛。比赛的前两名将会安全进入下一轮，而后两名队伍将直接面临压力测试。

安灼拉，特别的，焦虑。

“我讨厌这个。”他向格朗泰尔嘟囔。

“你会安全的，小鸡仔。”格朗泰尔安抚地摸摸安灼拉后背。

安灼拉想抓抓格朗泰尔的手，可是摄像机正恼人地对着参赛者们扫射，况且他俩还没找到机会问问制片人，在这个在国家电视台上播出的节目上有什么能做什么不能做。于是他只好退而求其次撞了撞格朗泰尔的肩膀，“希望我们两个都安全。”

“我们会的。”格朗泰尔给了他一个微笑，走上前去抽签。

他俩没有幸运地分到同一个小组，安灼拉先前倒是对此没抱什么期待。但不能同格朗泰尔一同做饭还是让他感到了小小的失落。从早上开始的好心情被泼了冷水。不过今天他们要到沙滩去开个临时的小吃车，并且他有巴阿雷跟公白飞两人作队友，他能肯定今天的任务他能完成得出色。

“为了做得更好，”走向各自的小吃车的时候格朗泰尔悄声说，“我大概得一心两用——一边做菜一边努力抵抗我的手，让他们别跑到你那边去。这绝对是个灾难。”

安灼拉脸红了，他转头找到了正工作中的摄像机，确保它没正拍着他俩，“赢了比赛，我就同意你的手爱去哪去哪。”

他这样说道，因为他已经十分了解格朗泰尔，给他多些刺激他就能变得多么争强好胜、就能做到多么优秀，他需要格朗泰尔的队伍成为获胜的队伍之一。天知道如果格朗泰尔进了压力测试他会焦虑成什么样。看见格朗泰尔颜色暗下来的眼睛和变得尖锐的微笑，他想他没做错。

“爱多久就多久？”格朗泰尔得寸进尺地说道。

“爱去哪去哪，想多久多久。”安灼拉点点头，接着就被突然跑起来的格朗泰尔逗笑了。格朗泰尔以飞快的速度冲向他的队友若李和艾潘妮，捉起两人的手腕拉着他们奔向了自己的小吃车。

他们两人所在的队伍都幸免于压力测试的淘汰赛。宣布格朗泰尔、若李和艾潘妮的队伍是今天获利最多的队伍时，格朗泰尔大笑地环住了安灼拉的腰，抱着他兜了个圈。

“今天赢了比赛你看起来异常的高兴，格朗泰尔？”芳汀问他。

看到格朗泰尔的嘴角咧得更大，安灼拉拼命告诫自己不要脸红，“我和安灼拉打了个赌。我真的很期待这份奖品。”

他听见后面有人哼了一声（大概是蒙巴纳斯），也听到有人咯咯笑起来（肯定是巴阿雷，虽然他不会承认），接着才有人惊醒，意识到即将到来的压力测试。

他们在压力测试中失去了古费拉克和热安，即使接下来能飞去罗马，并在那进行他们的下一周比赛，也没能减轻分毫的失落。安灼拉被影响得尤其严重，因为古费拉克是他最好的朋友之一。他们一起来参加比赛，并约定一起进入前五强的。

“留下来，能留多久就多久，好吗？”当天晚上安灼拉和格朗泰尔缩在床上，他对格朗泰尔说。

他知道格朗泰尔来参加比赛不是为了获胜，他甚至没想到能走这么远，他只是在某天晚上喝的烂醉，被面包房的同事缠着填写了报名表。他来到这里是为了学习的，他并不在乎是否会被淘汰。格朗泰尔常这样说。

安灼拉也喜欢格朗泰尔没有压力、在比赛中放松地进行烹饪的样子，喜欢他面对挑战赛和压力测试时满不在乎的态度，但他同样希望格朗泰尔能长久地与他并肩在料理台的两端。没有他在身侧，他想，剩下的比赛会有多么艰难。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，呼出的热气喷在他的脖颈上，他亲了亲安灼拉的唇角。“你还在这，”他轻声说，“这就是我在比赛中留下来的最大动力。”格朗泰尔轻吻了安灼拉，“我会尽我最大努力留在这，”他保证道，“至少不会不战而败。”

“我真的好喜欢你。”安灼拉对着格朗泰尔的嘴唇轻轻叹了口气，胸中感受到的不只有眼前格朗泰尔的微笑。

“我知道呀，”格朗泰尔安静地回道，“我也好喜欢你，你想象不到的喜欢，E。”

“我想我能想到些，”安灼拉摆出轻松的样子，“你一直为了我而赢比赛呢。”

格朗泰尔发出笑声。“没错，没错，我可一直相信能通过展现我的强大厨艺让男朋友对我崇拜得五体投地。”

“男朋友？”安灼拉重复，只是说出这个词就让愉悦的小泡泡像打开的碳酸饮料的泡泡蹭蹭往外冒。

“如果你觉得亲了我、还说你好喜欢我，这样还不是我的男朋友——那你一定是脑子不太好使。”格朗泰尔的语调刻意的轻快，就像已经做好了如果事情不像他想的那样发展，就把这作为一个笑话一笑了之的准备。他根本不需要这样小心翼翼，安灼拉怎么会对此说不呢。格朗泰尔现在该清楚这一点了。

格朗泰尔现在一定能知道安灼拉对他的想法了。

“你男朋友想再亲你一口。”安灼拉说，也确实立刻说到做到。

这一夜他们睡的比预想的都要晚。

—

（第九周）

“格朗泰尔，艾潘妮，若李，”评委之一的阿让说，“你们三位选手在上周的团队赛中获得了胜利，意味着你们三个将在接下来的比赛中获得优势。你们可以自行选择下一位小组赛的队员。”

听到这格朗泰尔立刻捉住了安灼拉的手。“安灼拉！”他喊道，“我选安灼拉！这是男友特权，谁要选他得先和我打一架！”

“天哪。”安灼拉的脸像是被煮熟了。

他们在去机场前已经告诉了制片人他俩的关系，并被慷慨地亮了绿灯——他们不需要掩饰，完全可以随心行动。安灼拉想那可能代表他们会牵牵手，或者多几句调情。但现在看来格朗泰尔是真的完全没有打算隐藏。当然他也不会介意，因为格朗泰尔正朝他微笑着。他也紧了紧和格朗泰尔交握的手。

若李和艾潘妮在一旁大笑。三位评委看上去也为他们高兴着。

“早就猜到了。”若李说。

若李和艾潘妮互相选了对方作为队友，因为二人在上次的比赛发现在压力下自己能对方的配合得天衣无缝。而安灼拉，当然是和格朗泰尔同组了。

格朗泰尔还没放开他的手，看样子他也没有放手的打算。想到这安灼拉露出了笑容。

下一次的比赛规则十分简单——他们有三小时时间来探索罗马这个城市，并从中获得做菜的灵感，创作一道能诠释意大利对他们的意义的菜肴。这次的比赛并不会淘汰某位选手，但获胜的两个队伍将获得争夺豁免别针的权利。安灼拉曾参加过一次豁免挑战，但那次比赛的内容不在他擅长的领域。而这次，在比赛的后半段进行的豁免赛，将是一个获得巨大优势的好机会。虽然安灼拉对自己的烹饪技术有足够的信心，相信在面对压力测试时自己也能顺利度过，但他还是非常想把握这次获得优势的机会。

“你表情真严肃，小鸡仔，”格朗泰尔打趣道，“有什么计划吗？”

“我才没有，”安灼拉转转眼睛，就表情严肃这个话题他已经跟格朗泰尔说了无数遍，“我也没什么计划。你打算做什么？”

格朗泰尔耸肩。“灵感该来时自然会来，没有寻它的道理，”他勾起嘴角，“我更想和我的男朋友慢吞吞地压压马路，欣赏一下美景。”

“你的男朋友想赢豁免赛，”安灼拉小声嘀咕道，但还是倾身亲了亲格朗泰尔的脸颊，“但在罗马进行第一次约会听上去真不错，那好吧，我们就照你的计划进行。”

他注意到全体摄像组正朝着他俩微笑，“你明白这会在国家电视台上播出，对吗？”他问格朗泰尔。

“嗯哼，”格朗泰尔漫不经心地哼了一声，抬起安灼拉的手啄了啄他的指关节，“这下全国就都要知道我有多幸运了，能把你骗到手做我的男友。”他转向摄像机的镜头，指了指安灼拉，夸张地比了个我的男朋友的口型。

“你太可笑啦。”安灼拉笑道。

“可笑地迷上你啦。”格朗泰尔轻松说着，拽走了他。

因为他们没有具体目的地，格朗泰尔提议两人轮流选择前进的岔路口。他听着格朗泰尔滔滔不绝地谈起建筑与艺术，并告诉格朗泰尔在自己小时候也曾与父母来到罗马作为交换。他们停下在路边买点心和面包，拿手机拍下一张张有趣的照片。经过街边一位卖花的女士时，格朗泰尔买了花送他。

他们到超市与小商店里闲逛，安灼拉发现格朗泰尔还会意大利语，他与当地人谈笑，这倒意外地适合。

“我还会说些污污的话，”格朗泰尔小声说，安灼拉想这应该不会被录进节目里，“赢了的话就说给你听。”

“赢”大概是不会发生的事了。因为三个小时快得超乎想象，一眨眼就过去了，当他们回到厨房时他们只有个半成型的计划，且没有适合的原料来施行。格朗泰尔提议就不要管那个未成型的计划了，简单地做些二人拿手的菜，像面包和意面，来度过这次比赛。安灼拉也发现确实没有更好的选择，同意了这个提议。

而烹饪过程十分混乱。安灼拉似乎总在挡格朗泰尔的道，格朗泰尔也不停地往安灼拉身上撞。甚至有一次安灼拉差点打翻了格朗泰尔手上的一盘面包。在制作意面酱汁时安灼拉烫到了自己的手，因为他正分心去尝格朗泰尔的面包，他得保证他俩制作的料理能结合到一块去。

基本上来说，整个烹饪就是一团糟。

“你们俩看上去像在做最后的挣扎，”沙威踱步到他俩的料理台前评论道，“但也可能是个惊喜。我认为你们两个的组合会遥遥领先其他队伍的，大家都说这次的别针会归属于安灼拉。会是这样吗，安灼拉？”

安灼拉感到喉咙干涩，说不出话。突然得知的来自每个人的巨大期待给他的压力太大了。他无法开口，这不是通常会发生在他身上的事。但即使他努力说出些什么，他也不知道作何回答。

“只是点小问题，大厨，”格朗泰尔微笑着插进来，缓解了他的一时尴尬，话中意为不让沙威继续问下去，“我们只需要重整下旗鼓。料理会很美味，我们没问题。”

“希望如此，”沙威犹豫地看了看两人，“如果这个梦幻组合呈上了一道难吃的料理，那我们会非常失望。”

他们倒没有呈上一道难吃的菜肴。实际上，它外形精美绝伦。安灼拉烹调的海鲜意面色彩丰富，格朗泰尔制作的面包外皮也堪称完美，渲染着漂亮的金棕色。整道菜看上去十分不错，是一道如果哪天安灼拉开了自己的餐厅，他也愿意端上餐桌的菜。它同样很美味，安灼拉品尝了其中的所有元素，全部都融合恰当。

这不是一道糟糕的料理，一点除外——安灼拉知道他们能做得比这更好，他们此前一直做的更好，他知道端上这道菜不会感动任何一位评委。这不是道糟糕的料理，只是还好的程度。这让他感觉更糟。

他脑子里一直回响着沙威那句话别针会属于安灼拉。他靠着美味的意大利面进入前24强，在晋级前15的时候又靠意面取胜。他是个做意大利面的好手。这周的题材是他的领域，他该为此发光，这枚豁免别针该属于他。他也知道，如果他放了更多的关注在计划这道料理上，和格朗泰尔坐下商谈料理几样元素的构成，他们绝对会做得更好。可是他分了心，沉醉在格朗泰尔握着他的手、漫无目的散步时格朗泰尔嘴角的笑、谈论艺术话题时格朗泰尔兴奋的面孔上。

他来厨艺大师的赛场不是为了分心，而是来赢得比赛的，而格朗泰尔——

格朗泰尔太能使他分心了。格朗泰尔热爱使他分心，用他的手、他的嘴唇、他的言谈，并为此毫无愧疚之心。

他们把料理端上台前的时候，安灼拉看到了阿让一闪而过的皱眉，沙威也扬起眉毛瞧着他俩。芳汀，与往常一样友善地朝他们微微一笑，感谢了他们漂亮的料理，叫他俩离开他们才好品尝。

“操。”一离开房间安灼拉呼出一口尖锐的呼吸。

格朗泰尔轻拍了拍他的肩膀想让他放松，安灼拉却不领情地甩掉了他的手，走向走廊。

“也没那么糟，”格朗泰尔追上去，“这次不会有淘汰——”

“这不是重点！”安灼拉一下子变得尖锐起来，他的沮丧情绪几乎全部倾泻出来，“我想要赢得那枚别针，你知道我想赢，可是我们端上的那道料理？那不可能赢，甚至和赢一点不沾边。我们压根没有为了这个目的努力，这不像我——我总是在尽最大努力呈上最好的料理。”

格朗泰尔眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，嘴唇惊讶地分开一道缝隙。安灼拉突然意识到自己从未这样过，自从来参加节目他还从没这样不能自控地发起脾气，从没朝谁大喊大叫过，即使有时候他真的想这么做。他突然意识到摄像头还朝着他们的方向，上面红灯闪烁，记录着这个不堪的时刻，他该为失去冷静向格朗泰尔道歉。但他做不到。

“你的意思是端上一道你不满意的料理是我的错？”格朗泰尔说，声音平静。

安灼拉逆反地扬起下巴，“没错。”

“我只是提了个建议，”格朗泰尔说，“如果你不愿意，直接说不，你可以提出更好的建议、比如开个会讨论、或者任何其他事情，真的。我都愿意。但你没有。你只是说，好的，然后玩的很开心。”

“这就是重点，我不该这样！”安灼拉说，“我不是来着傻乎乎跟着你玩的，我是来参加比赛的。”

话只是本能地被他说出口了，安灼拉知道他不该说。他想收回，倒转时间或是怎样，回到还没说出这话的时刻。最要紧的，他想要受伤的情绪离开格朗泰尔的眼睛。

“好吧，那就，”格朗泰尔只是很平静，移开了看向安灼拉的目光，“做你该做的，我不会再从那什么狗屁比赛上分你的心了。”

“格朗泰尔——”他无力地企图再挽回什么，但格朗泰尔已经转身离开了。

知道宣布比赛结果时安灼拉都没再看见他。

格朗泰尔站在离他一段距离之外，足够他们的肢体不会触碰到彼此。这段空隙让安灼拉难受起来，他们之间从未像这样过。直到此刻他才注意到，此前他与格朗泰尔总会有或多或少的肢体接触，也许是碰碰肩膀，或者是格朗泰尔的手背擦到他的大腿。他想念那些。

他们不是前两名的队伍，并没有让安灼拉感到惊讶。说实话——他现在对此毫不关心了。他脑子里只有一件事——向格朗泰尔请求原谅，告诉他那不是他的真心话，让两人之间的关系回归正轨。

格朗泰尔乘米西什塔、若李和博须埃的车回了宿舍，显然他并不想同安灼拉谈话。安灼拉从朋友们那得到了几个关心的眼神，特别是珂赛特和公白飞，但他们没人提起这个话题，安灼拉对此表示感激。

晚餐时间他也没见到格朗泰尔。

“博须埃生了点小病，格朗泰尔留下照看他了。”若李说，不难从他在座位上动来动去的身子看出他在撒谎。

最后安灼拉盘子里的食物也只是从这头移到了那头，没进他的胃。他毫无食欲，一点没吃，虽然其他人都说今天的食物味道不错。

他在想格朗泰尔会怎样在路上避开他，怎样一直避开他，会不会从他们的房间搬出去——为了不再见到他。这里没什么能留得住格朗泰尔的了。比赛留不住他，学习烹饪的过程留不住他，现在也没有任何人能留住他了。

他找借口离开了餐桌，回去了他们的房间。

这是个不错的选择，因为他正好碰到正收拾衣服和洗漱用品的格朗泰尔。

“格朗泰尔——”

“不用担心，我不会呆在这。你可以自己用这个房间——没有格朗泰尔，”他唐突地说，拉上拉链发出过大的刺耳响声，“我会去博须埃的房间。”

“格朗泰尔，求你，”安灼拉伸手去够他的手臂，“我很抱歉，我不是——我太心烦发泄在了你身上，我不该这样做。我不是有意，也不是真心的，我很抱歉。”

格朗泰尔甩开了他的手，“不，”他说，“你是对的。是我使你从比赛上分心，不会再这样了。”

“格朗泰尔——”他的声音弱下去，不知该说什么好，他只好勉强开口，“你没必要走，我可以离开。蒙巴纳斯住单人房间，今晚我去和他住。”

“如果你乐意的话。”格朗泰尔说。

他想告诉他他并不乐意。看到格朗泰尔不开心的样子绝不会让他感到丝毫愉悦。他再也不想让格朗泰尔不开心，永远也不。

但他只是妥协了，点了点头，收拾起自己的衣物。

—

格朗泰尔处理得太慢了。

他的目光里没有热情，眼角也没有平日下厨时快乐的波纹。种种迹象表明他的心思根本没在比赛上。即使不去看其他淘汰赛选手的表现，安灼拉也知道格朗泰尔要输了。他的土豆只是草率地切了切，贻贝甚至可能根本没清理干净。格朗泰尔从没这样过，他对待食材向来小心翼翼，因为安灼拉总在他旁边对此喋喋不休。他这样做的唯一原因，就是——

‘他想输掉比赛。’这想法跳进脑海的瞬间安灼拉感觉自己被冻住在了看台上。

这里没什么能留住格朗泰尔的了——比赛留不住，学习烹饪的过程留不住，在这认识的朋友们留不住……

安灼拉也留不住。

当芳汀来到格朗泰尔的料理台前时，他猛地回过神来。

“你今天落后很多，格朗泰尔。”她的语调友好、充满担忧，与平时一样，即使她是在责备某人。

格朗泰尔随后发出的笑声在安灼拉听来泛着苦涩。

“只是心情不太好，大厨。”他一面苦笑着，一面翻过锅子里的胡萝卜。

安灼拉不知道是什么促使他做出了接下来的举动。可能是格朗泰尔沮丧垂下的肩膀，或者他看上去疲倦、失落又沮丧的样子。安灼拉知道他不该没得到允许就离开看台，可他现在什么都不想关心，除了在变得太迟之前让格朗泰尔眼里重新燃起火焰来。

他一路从看台的楼梯飞奔而下到格朗泰尔身边，拉过他背对料理台上的炉子，紧紧地、用力地抓住他的肩膀。沙威大概在前面说了什么，但安灼拉没注意听，他的注意力只在格朗泰尔身上。

“你向我保证过你会努力留下，”安灼拉强硬地说，“你答应我了，格朗泰尔。我知道我说的话伤了你的心，你有资格生我的气，但是你答应了我你不会不战而败，所以，求你，就为了我把这堆东西搞好，为我赢下这场比赛，求你。”

格朗泰尔什么也没回答，只是盯着他看，“我知道你没理由继续留在这，但是，求你，为我留下来。”他的声音软下来，带着恳求。

这是沙威把他赶回看台之前他对格朗泰尔说的所有话了。

安灼拉慢吞吞地走向看台时，格朗泰尔已经将处理得乱七八糟的土豆丢进了垃圾箱，开始重新制作，刀子在菜板上跳跃飞舞起来。他还在炉子上放了一只新的锅子重新熬制起奶油酱汁，它看上去已经比之前那个水呼呼的好了太多。他放置贻贝的碗也被重新推进了水槽，大概这次他能好好地清理它们。

格朗泰尔在尽自己所能——一心多用——安灼拉悬着的心稍稍落下了些。

他切的有点短了，但是阿让大声宣布60分钟烹饪时间已经结束时，格朗泰尔已经拿出了一道完整的料理，它就像其他人完成的一样出色。安灼拉只希望格朗泰尔的贻贝烹调得火候足够，酱汁没漏掉任何成分，希望他的炸薯条恰好处于绵软与酥脆的平衡，希望他做的足够好，能使他免于被淘汰。

他们其他人被送回了宿舍，等待淘汰赛的结果。所有人都聚到了他和蒙巴纳斯的房间。

安灼拉从没这样紧张过。他坐立不安地四处踱步，对谁都一副恶声恶气的样子。这不公平，因为若李同样在为博须埃和米西什塔担忧，他不该向其他人发脾气。他想他得道歉，在格朗泰尔回来之后，在得知格朗泰尔没被淘汰之后。公白飞会让他这么做的。

大约三十分钟后，他们听到了敲门声，安灼拉的步子僵在了半空。即使他的位置离门最近，他却没法挪动脚步去打开它。公白飞穿过房间捏了捏安灼拉的肩膀，打开了房门。

艾潘妮，米西什塔，巴阿雷。

格朗泰尔。

安灼拉冲过去紧紧环住了他的腰，把脸埋在了格朗泰尔的颈窝，呼出一口颤抖的呼吸，可能还解脱地掉了几滴眼泪，他知道摄像机还在录，可他没空去关心那东西，因为格朗泰尔正抱着他。

“我很抱歉，”他小声说，声音有些模糊，“别再那样做了，天哪，别再那样做来输掉比赛了。”

“我不会了，”格朗泰尔声音平静，手臂却抓得很紧，“我很抱歉我曾那样做，小鸡仔。”

过了一会，他不情愿地放开了格朗泰尔，因为若李和蒙巴纳斯正等着庆祝他顺利回来。不过这一夜大多时候他都就呆在格朗泰尔的身边。几杯香槟下肚，格朗泰尔开始打起哈欠，珂赛特建议他早些睡，因为这真是漫长的一天。

当格朗泰尔拽着他的袖子，说，“我们去睡吧，E。”的时候，安灼拉的肩膀才终于放松地垂了下来。

—

（第十周）

“每天一场淘汰赛，这太疯狂了。”安灼拉叹了口气，感到有些沮丧——在压力之下他能表现得十分出色，但并不代表他愿意压力找上门来——不过沮丧并没表现出在他的声音里，因为格朗泰尔不只有两只天赋异禀的手，更有一张有着灵巧舌头的嘴，“他们怎么可以这样对我们？就像在意大利的周中送博须埃回家还不够糟糕似的。我打赌这个见鬼的淘汰赛周是沙威的主意。所有馊主意都是他想出来的。”

格朗泰尔长叹一声退出安灼拉的阴//茎，用手指慢慢抚上去。安灼拉差点没控制住，抗议地发出一声缠绵的哼声。

“你会毁了这场激烈的性//爱，”格朗泰尔摇着头说，唇角倒一直保持着微笑，安灼拉知道他是成心，“我正费力地满足你呢，你却想着沙威那个臭男人，我会怎么想呢？”

安灼拉磕巴了，“这不是——这不是——”他磕巴了半天最终叹了口气，把格朗泰尔拉近了，依偎在他的颈窝，“这是半决赛周了，我只是……有点压力太大了。”

格朗泰尔吻了吻他的脑袋，“我知道，”他说，“不过现在我们不用去做什么，你知道的。我们可以就——看看菜谱，如果你愿意的话。我很乐意和你一起研究。”

“研究的时候我们可以就抱抱对方吗？”安灼拉面带期待地问，“半决赛一结束我就补偿你，我保证。”

“说谎，”格朗泰尔说，皱了皱鼻子，“半决赛一结束你又要为决赛苦恼了。”在安灼拉开口之前他用手掌盖住了他的嘴巴，“那也没关系，我不会抱怨的。我愿意和你在一起消磨时间，不管我们做什么，懂了吗？”

安灼拉垂下眼睛，看着盖在嘴巴上格朗泰尔的手，在他收回手掌的瞬间抓住机会亲了亲他的掌心。他躺回床上，顺势也把格朗泰尔拉倒了下来。

“我以为我们要去研究菜谱？”格朗泰尔挑眉问，安灼拉将他翻过身，在床上两人的阴//茎紧贴摩擦，格朗泰尔也并没有刻意压低自己的喘息。

“这样研究也不是不可以，”安灼拉的手指攀上两人的下半身的性//器，“生姜，鲑鱼，黄油，面粉，蓝纹奶酪，花椰菜，橄榄，鸡肝，以及巧克力，如果神秘盒里有这些东西你打算做什么？”

格朗泰尔发出一声压抑着的大笑，“你他妈的，E，你是我认识的最古怪的人没有之一。”安灼拉朝他的喉咙喷出一声轻哼，“倒计时的表针在嘀嗒响呢，大厨，”安灼拉故意说。他喜欢每次格朗泰尔听他叫他大厨时一脸不寒而栗的样子。

“巧克力塔，也许会搭配蓝纹奶酪奶油，”格朗泰尔抓住亲吻的间隙说，“我也不清楚，也许还会弄些生姜焦糖碎屑——”

—

（第十一周）

“为我赢了明天的淘汰赛。”那天晚上安灼拉说，他蜷缩着抵着格朗泰尔，在毯子下两人的双腿相纠缠，温暖而舒适。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，“安灼拉——”

“之前你为我赢了，”安灼拉一脸平静，捏着格朗泰尔身上T恤的不了，“这次也赢下来。”

好长时间格朗泰尔没发一言。

“我真的想留在赛场上，因为你在这里，”最终他说道，这是个安灼拉时常怀疑的问题，但现在听到格朗泰尔亲口承认却没让他感到高兴，而是使他的胸口隐隐的疼痛加剧了些，“如果你离开了，那么我也不想继续留下，我没有为之努力的目的。所以这次换你为我赢得明天的淘汰赛。”

他感到自己的眼眶溢出了泪水。他不想掉眼泪，因为这事一开始就很难停下来，浪费这个在厨艺大师宿舍里共处的最后一个夜晚来哭鼻子实在太蠢了，也并不能改变明天他们两人之一将要离开赛场的事实。

“我恨淘汰赛。”安灼拉说，声音也在半截劈了更让他感到一阵挫败。

“我知道，小鸡仔，”格朗泰尔落下一个亲吻在安灼拉的发顶，“为我赢下这场比赛，还有最后的比赛。”

安灼拉咽下一口口水，他的喉咙似乎在燃烧。他感觉到在他背后画圈安慰的格朗泰尔的大拇指，知道格朗泰尔在等待他的回答，于是他说，“好。”他的声音平静下来。

—

比赛结束后，有摄像组的人来找到他，“我不该给你看这个的，但你看上去真的很难过。我想看看这个会让你好受些。”她把安灼拉拉到一旁，那里立着一台摄像机，“我录下了格朗泰尔的退场采访。”她说，播放了摄像机中的记录。

他只是刚从格朗泰尔身边离开了十五分钟，却感觉好像失去了重要的一部分。他胸口持续地叫嚣着疼痛，对此他除了想念格朗泰尔外找不出任何解释。看到格朗泰尔的脸出现在小小的屏幕上时，他差点伸手抚上去。

“我也不知道该说些什么，”格朗泰尔面对镜头说，“这趟厨艺大师的旅途奇妙得令人难以置信。从比赛里我学到了太多东西，关于美食，以及我自己。我做了我曾认为我永远也不会做的事，我交到了新朋友，我……”他小小地笑了一声，“我跨过了所有障碍找到了我的爱。”

安灼拉的呼吸凝滞在喉咙里，他想他哭了，再一次。

“所以，”格朗泰尔继续道，他脸上充溢着笑容，直视镜头，“没有，我认为我什么也没有失去，因为我才刚赢得了所有。我想我是这场比赛最大的赢家。”

—

（第十二周）

他几乎从没和自己的家庭很亲近过，因此在评委们宣布将在决赛带来他们的家人时，安灼拉没感到激动。

珂赛特看到马吕斯重回厨艺大师的厨房时已经激动地哭了出来。这对小情侣才刚刚结婚一个月，就一起通过了初赛来到了厨艺大师的赛场。现在，距离马吕斯被淘汰已经过了六周时间。

公白飞在看到父母走来，紧紧拥抱住他时似乎有些情难自禁。安灼拉记得公白飞告诉过他，他的父母不太支持他放弃医科大学转而拿起锅铲。但他们此时看上去真心地为自己的儿子高兴着。对上公白飞的眼睛时安灼拉给了他一个微笑。

“安灼拉，”芳汀的声音叫他回过神，“激动吗？”

安灼拉耸了耸肩，“我和我的父母……实际上并不是太亲近。不过我想能看到他们也还是不错的。”

“这样想的话，你大概要失望了。因为我们今天没请来你的父母，”阿让说着，却露出一个微笑，“我们带来了一个人，我们想你会希望他在你身边，一个能让你想做出最好料理的人。”他手指向大门。

安灼拉转过身，看到格朗泰尔踏进大门时几乎忘了呼吸。格朗泰尔跑起来，他张开双臂冲到安灼拉面前，抱起他的男朋友转了个圈。

“我的天，”格朗泰尔放下他时安灼拉大喘了口气，“天哪，格朗泰尔，我太想念你了。”

格朗泰尔发出笑声，“这才刚过了两天。”但他没放开安灼拉的手。

“两天已经够长了。”说着，安灼拉吻了他。

这两天来安灼拉对格朗泰尔的想念简直是荒谬可笑的。他发现自己会心不在焉地伸手够身旁空着的床位，或者在翻阅一本烹饪书时不自觉去握住并不存在的格朗泰尔的手。一人盖着双人羽绒被的感觉很怪，通常为了不让格朗泰尔抢走全部被子，他不得不紧紧抓住它。他想念格朗泰尔在时的一切。现在他站在这了，整个比赛可能会变成一团糟，但是安灼拉不在乎。

“好了，秀恩爱时间结束，安灼拉、格朗泰尔，”沙威说。安灼拉放开格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔为他系上围裙。做完这一切之后他并没有离开，而是站在了安灼拉身后。他把下巴搁在安灼拉肩膀上，手臂环起安灼拉的腰。“该听听今天你要做什么了。”

“再过两个半小时，你们中的一个将摘得厨艺大师的桂冠。”芳汀宣布。

安灼拉握紧了格朗泰尔的手。

“你有多想获得这个冠军？”格朗泰尔对他耳语道。

“非常想，”他承认，“更因为你在这，我想为你赢下它。”

比赛规则很简单——每名选手需要烹饪三道料理，灵感来自自己爱的人，食品储藏间向他们全部开放，没有限制，没有核心食材的要求。他们的家庭成员可以留在比赛场地，但只能帮忙传递食材和工具。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔牵着手走进食品储藏间，在安灼拉翻找所需食材时，格朗泰尔在一边帮他提着篮子。

他朝安灼拉挑选的食材看了看，“生姜，青葱，白胡椒……亚洲菜？”

安灼拉笑道，“是的。”

“你知道，你可以告诉我你想做什么，我能做的可不止拿菜篮子，”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，“米酒？”

“米酒，”安灼拉承认道，边把酒瓶轻放进篮子，接着笑着走向了禽类食材区。看到接下来他挑选的食材，格朗泰尔大概就能猜出他的打算了。

大概用了一两分钟，格朗泰尔在食材间爆发出一阵大笑，他拉过安灼拉的围裙飞快亲了他一口，“你真是个笨蛋，小鸡仔。”

因为格朗泰尔不能自主帮助安灼拉进行工作，于是他坐在一旁，帮安灼拉品尝他们的料理进行到每个步骤的味道。他在尽力帮到安灼拉，帮他赢得比赛，在安灼拉被某个糟糕的意外搞得焦头烂额时，格朗泰尔拍了拍他的头叫他回过了神。安灼拉突然记起了那句格朗泰尔在意大利时对他说的话“我不会再从比赛上分你的心”，想起差一点就失去格朗泰尔。他深吸一口气，重新集中精神。

“E，还好吗？”格朗泰尔轻轻抚摸他的后背。

“是的，我很好，”安灼拉向他确认，“我只是——真的很高兴你在这里。”

格朗泰尔勾起嘴角，“天哪，我才离开两天，你怎么就懂得浪漫了？你？”

“我看了你的退场采访，”安灼拉不假思索地说，格朗泰尔的眼睛微微瞪大了，“然后——就——我也一样。”他用额头贴了贴格朗泰尔的额头，说。因为他已经忍耐了够长时间，他希望格朗泰尔现在就知道，“我也找到了我的爱。”

“我希望我没打断什么重要谈话？”芳汀向她们走来，说。

“不，没有，”格朗泰尔回答，“在你过来之前我们的重要谈话都说完啦。”

“很好，”她微笑，“安灼拉，今天打算为我们呈上一道什么料理？”

“中式醉鸡（Chinese style Drunken Chicken），大厨，”他回答，“但时间不够我烹调整只鸡的，所以我正在煮它的大腿。”

“听上去不错，闻上去也一样，”芳汀仔细看了看料理台上，“你打算配上米饭吗？”

“是的。”

“能说说它哪里受到格朗泰尔的启发吗？”

安灼拉笑了，“他总爱叫我鸡仔，”他对芳汀说，“所以在所有肉类里我没什么其他选项。并且格朗泰尔爱酒——”

“——就像爱他的小鸡仔，”格朗泰尔替他说完了后半句话，“指的是人，不是食物。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，但依旧含着笑望着格朗泰尔，“所以，是的，要做什么菜就很好决定了。”

他将鸡腿肉浸泡到酒中，检查剩下的时间。他走向餐具区去取一个新锅，时间要求他得开始准备前菜了。烹饪已经基本步上正轨，但那还不能让他放松精神。

“先做甜点，”格朗泰尔提醒道，“甜点需要时间等待。”

但格朗泰尔能，格朗泰尔缓解着他的紧张。

—

他厌恶未知数，且这份感觉正翻了十倍，因为他好像能切实地感受他的内心正在枯萎。

珂赛特在90分的总分中拿了76分，打败了73分的公白飞。安灼拉知道他在前菜与主菜上的表现十分出色，可他从来不怎么擅长制作甜点，那是格朗泰尔的专攻。他注意到格朗泰尔在他制作黄油酥饼（shortbread）和冰淇淋的时候在后面踱来踱去。但珂赛特向来擅长这个，实际上她擅长任何种类的菜肴，安灼拉知道相比之下自己的甜点根本不够看。他只希望他的前菜和主菜足够出色，能让他的分数获得领先。

他的胃又开始紧张地搅动起来了。他紧握住格朗泰尔的手指。

“紧张吗，安灼拉？”阿让问道，他微笑的样子让紧张的情绪又在安灼拉身上过了一遍。

“是的。”他设法开口。

“他简直要握断我的手指了，”格朗泰尔在一旁说，“应该想要快些得知结果。”

阿让翻过牌子展示出他们为安灼拉的前菜的打分——25分。

芳汀给出了主菜得分——28分。

“你需要24分才能赢得比赛，”沙威说道，“这意味着平均每位评委要给你8分或以上。你有自信得到吗？”

“不想我希望的那样自信。”他承认道，格朗泰尔紧了紧他的手。

“安灼拉，”沙威严肃地开口，“我们给了你的甜点25分。”

安灼拉忘记了怎样呼吸。

他的耳边响起芳汀的说话声，她说他是新一季的厨艺大师，他赢得了十万美元的奖金，获得了出版自己菜谱的机会，但那些在这一时刻都不重要了。因为他听到格朗泰尔兴奋的笑声，感觉到他的手臂紧紧抱着他，他听到格朗泰尔的声音说我的天哪我的男朋友是个厨艺大师。而一切之中最重要的，他是他在厨艺大师的赛场上得到的最棒的礼物。

-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> 终于翻译完了这篇，距离要到授权已经快过来一年，感觉怪对不起sarah的哈哈，不过还是翻完啦！感谢你们看到这里，如果可以的话请多多支持原作者～  
> 以及这事原作者系列文（MasterChef AU）中的第一篇，有兴趣的话可以看看其他番外～也许哪天比较闲我也会翻啦  
> 鞠躬，以及圣诞快乐！
> 
> And to Sarah:  
> when you read this work and find some sentences or words are not what you mean in the original work, please tell me (I know you can read Chinese so I’m really uneasy about maybe you don’t like my translation or something, hope you don’t think my translation is too badヽ(；▽；)  
> And thank you for your permission!


End file.
